


Contrary to popular belief (magyar)

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Hesitation, Love, Seme Grell, Sweet Moments, cute couple, uke Will
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: Közös vizsgájuk után William ráébred, hogy furcsa érzéseket táplál kollégája iránt. Habár Grellt mindenki vad, lázadó szeretőnek gondolja, hamar világossá válik Will számára, hogy teljesen más is tud lenni, ha akar.Egy édes, rövidke történet a fiatal halálistenekről.





	

– Ellenállhatatlaaaaan~ – vigyorgott Grell, és megigazgatta a nyaka körül újonnan beszerzett piros-fehér csíkos szalagját, melyre takaros masnit kötött. Ez és nemrégiben kapott piros szemüvege egyedivé és (saját maga szerint) vonzóbbá tette. Csókot dobott a tükörképének, és pózolva méregette magát. Karcsú volt és magas; rakoncátlan vörös tincsei éles kontrasztot alkottak porcelánfehér arcával és smaragdszín szemeivel. Sokan megfordultak utána, és nagy szájának köszönhetően kapott hideget-meleget, de ő rá sem hederített. Csak azt bánta, hogy azt az ócska egyenruhát kellett viselnie, mint az összes többi halálistennek. – Fekete! – biggyesztette le az ajkát, a tükörképét vizsgálgatva. – Nem az én színem! Nem áll jól senkinek…

Félszeg kopogtatás szakította félbe a gondolatait. Grell ellépett az egész alakos tükörtől, mely a nappalija falán függött, és kelletlenül az ajtó felé indult. Nem igazán vágyott társaságra aznap éjjel; fárasztó műszakja leteltével csak egy kis pihenésre lett volna szüksége. Vörös magassarkúi hangosan kopogtak a parkettán, ahogy a bejárat felé haladt.

Matatott egy kicsit a kabátja zsebében, mire megtalálta a kulcsot, majd egy határozott mozdulattal kitárta az ajtót. Szemei kistányér nagyságúra tágultak, ahogy meglátta, ki állt a küszöbön. Zavarát azonban gyorsan egy széles mosoly mögé rejtette. Grell remekül értett a színészkedéshez; most sem hagyták cserben a reflexei. Szívélyes hangon üdvözölte vendégét, aki láthatólag feszengett.

– Szia, Will – dorombolta Grell, lazán az ajtófélfának dőlve, a magasabb halálistenre felpislogva. – Miben lehetek a segítségedre?

William T. Spears zavartan Grellre pillantott. a széles mosoly kissé megfélemlítette. Grellel sosem lehetett tudni, hányadán áll az ember… A fekete Shinigami makulátlan öltönyének zsebébe süllyesztette kesztyűs kezeit, és alig-alig pislantott Grell felé. Rettentő furcsán érezte magát amiatt, hogy eljött; el is gondolkodott rajta, hogy talán nem kellett volna. _De végül is… ha már itt vagyok…_

– Elvitte a cica a nyelved? – évődött Grell, a zavart Shinigamit figyelve. William újfent a zsebébe süllyesztette a kezét, majd újra kihúzta onnan; láthatóan nem találta a helyét. _Mi a csudát keresek itt? Tök hülyét csinálok magamból! És a fenébe is…ez itt Grell Sutcliff! Hiányzik az nekem, hogy mindenki a szájára vegyen majd?_

Grell félrebillentette a fejét, és maga is kissé zavarba jött, ahogy a lábtörlőn toporgó halálistent figyelte. Kínos percek teltek el így. Végül már nem bírta tovább.

 – Will?

– Grell-san – mondta William halkan –, szeretnék veled beszélni.

– Ah, ez esetben, fáradj beljebb. – Grell egy még szélesebb vigyorral nyitotta ki az ajtót, hogy William beléphessen. Megnyalta az ajkát, szinte ösztönösen, mire a másik elkapta róla a tekintetét.

  _Nahát, nahát,_ gondolta Grell. _Ez érdekes lesz!_

A fekete Shinigami bizalmatlanul pillantott körbe, végül mégis követte Grellt, aki egy halk kattanással csukta be mögötte az ajtót. William a nappali felé indult, miközben megállapította, hogy Grell alaposan a saját ízlésére szabta a lakását: a nappali falát vérvörös tapéta borította valami bonyolult virágmintával, az egyik falon egy impozáns aranykeretes tükör, vele szemben egy fekete kanapé kis asztalkával. Néhány gyertya meg volt gyújtva, így a helyiség bágyadt aranyfényben fürdött. Az összehúzott sötétítők mögött a halk eső monoton dallamot dobolt az ablaktáblákon.

 Grell a helyiség sarkában álló sötét szekrényhez lépett, miközben intett neki, hogy foglaljon helyet. William, némi hezitálás után letette magát a kanapéra; onnan figyelte, ahogy Grell két talpas poharat vesz elő és egy üveg francia bort. Vöröset, természetesen.

– Nos, miről szeretnél velem beszélgetni? – kérdezte Grell kedélyesen, miközben töltött, háttal állva Williamnek. – Mi olyan fontos, hogy személyesen eljöttél hozzám, hm? – Lágyan beszélt, miközben minden idegszálával a műveletre koncentrált.

– Hát, ez… szóval.. – William megköszörülte a torkát. Maga sem tudta, hogyan mondja el. – Nos…

A vörös Shinigami letette az üveget az asztalra. _Miért dadog?_ _Ez nagyon nem jellemző rá. Mindig olyan összeszedett. Mi a csuda van vele? Nem néz ki jól. Sápadt is._ De mondani nem mondott semmit, hanem türelmesen várta, hogy a másik befejezze, amit közölni szeretett volna, William azonban elakadt.

Grell megfordult, és felé nyújtotta az egyik poharat. A finom metszésű üvegpohárban ragyogott a rubinszín ital. A Shinigami megrázta a fejét, hogy elutasítsa a bort. Grell felvonta a szemöldökét, de végül is meglötykölte egy kicsit a vérvörös nedűt, majd maga kortyolt bele a kezében tartott pohárba. Kíváncsian figyelte Williamet; képtelen volt kiigazodni rajta.

William… fura fiú volt. Grell a vele töltött egy hónap alatt alaposan kiismerte: egy rendszerető, gondos és precíz halálistenről volt szó. Normális esetben Grellnek hányingere támadt az ilyen száraz, hihetetlenül hideg alakoktól, de William valahogy mégis megragadta a figyelmét. Talán azért, mert néha alaposan meg tudta lepni…

– Nézd, nem akarok udvariatlan lenni – Grell belekortyolt a borba –, de elég rosszul festesz. Történt valami? Tudok segíteni?

William a padlószőnyeget fixírozva nagyot sóhajtott. Persze, hogy értette a célozgatást Grell utolsó mondatában. Kesztyűs kezeit a térdére fektette, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát.

– Sajnálom, hogy csak így rád törtem – kezdte. – Nem is igazán tudom, jól tettem-e, hogy eljöttem, csak…

Grell türelmesen várt; karcsú ujjai között forgatva a hamar kiürült borospoharat. Aztán egy mozdulattal felkapta a másikat a pultról, és ismét felajánlotta Williamnek, de ő most sem fogadta el. Tekintetét mereven egy, a szőnyegen húzódó, hosszú árnyékra irányította, és enyhe pír szökött az orcáira, ahogy folytatta:

– Pocsék egy hetem volt, nagyon sokat gondolkodtam, és én… én nem… szóval… – William megrázta a fejét. Képtelen volt összeszedni magát, orcái rózsaszínűre színeződtek.  – Összezavarsz – bökte ki, továbbra is a szőnyeget fixírozva.

– Összezavarlak? – Grell felvonta a szemöldökét; nem erre a kijelentésre számított. Egy mozdulattal letette a borospoharat a pultra; az üveg halkan koccant a falapon. Grell elgondolkodva nézte őt egy darabig. Végül, szinte ösztönösen tett pár lépést William felé. Mivel nem szólt semmit, óvatosan leült a kanapéra mellé; smaragdszín szemeivel kíváncsian vizslatva a halálistent. – De hát nem is csináltam semmit…

– Nem most – motyogta William. – A vizsga…

Grell hirtelen megértette. A páros vizsgájuk, amikor együtt kellett teljesíteniük egy küldetést. Éppen csak a két hete. Grell felidézte a harcukat a tetőn. Az ő arcára is pír szökött, ahogy eszébe jutott a jelenet. William meglepte őt. Nem számított rá, hogy visszatámad. Kissé szégyellte magát, mert életében először fordult elő vele, hogy nem volt képes elfojtani az érzelmeit. A Shinigami iránti vágya világosan az arcára volt írva, ahogy csillogó szemekkel térdre esett előtte. De mindez hiábavaló volt. William azóta nagy ívben kerülte Grellt; a vörös Shinigami nem igazán értette ennek okát, de nem is izgatta igazán a dolog. A maga dolgával törődött, nem ért rá Williamen gondolkodni…

– Nem tudom, mi ez – suttogta William, továbbra sem pillantva fel. Grell hirtelen megszánta őt. – Azt hiszem, megmentetted az életemet, én pedig olyan furcsán érzem magam azóta. Sokszor eszembe jutottál, csak…

– Semmi baj – nyugtatta Grell a Shinigamit, és óvatosan, lazán átkarolta a vállát. Volt valami Williamben, ami lassabb tempóra késztette, nem akarta elriasztani őt maga mellől. A halálisten iránti furcsa, vad érzelmei kezdtek felszínre törni, de ezúttal hitt abban, hogy képes irányítani őket.

Ahogy sejtette, William megmerevedett a karjaiban. Grell igyekezett kiélvezni azokat a másodperceket, amik addig maradtak neki, mielőtt Will ellökné őt _. Pár pillanat, és kiabálni fog, hogy mégis hogy merészeltem hozzáérni…_ gondolta szomorúan. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban a fekete halálisten a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Grell moccanni sem mert. William még mindig görcsösen ült, furcsán helyénvalónak érezve a helyzetet. Ahogy levegőt vett, érezte Grell hajának illatát, amitől még jobban összezavarodott. A vörös Shinigami kivárt. Végül szorosabbra vette az ölelést, a másik karját is Will köré fonva.

– Azért jöttél ide, hogy kiderítsd, mi ez az egész, ugye? – suttogta Grell a másik fülébe. Egy csepp gúnyolódás sem volt a hangjában, így William képes volt válaszolni.

– Igen, olyasmi. – Hangja fojtott suttogás volt csupán.

– Jól tetted.

Grell óvatosan megcirógatta William összekuszálódott tincseit; legnagyobb meglepetésére a Shinigami nem húzódott el. _Meddig mehetek vajon el? Mit enged és mit nem?_ Grell karcsú ujjaival újra meg újra végigszántott a bársonyos fekete tincseken. A sötét haj különös kontrasztot alkotott porcelánszerű bőrével.

– Tényleg olyan pocsék heted volt? – kérdezte Grell halkan, gyöngéden, mire William lehunyta a szemét és egy aprót bólintott. Ha akarta volna sem lett volna képes eltitkolni, hogy Grell gyengéd érintése mennyire jól esett neki. Ettől függetlenül azonban nagyon zavarban volt. Ez a jelenet… Ők ketten… Egyszerűen nem volt rá jellemző. Soha nem adta volna meg magát ilyen könnyen. Soha! De az elmúlt hét iszonyú volt, bizonytalanság keserítette meg; William folyton azon rágódott, ami kettejük között történt – illetve majdnem történt. A vörös Shinigami homlokon csókolta Williamet; olybá tűnt, mintha tudná, mi emészti a halálistent. – Tudok segíteni. Könnyedén elfeledtetem veled, ha ezt szeretnéd.

William ismételten bólintott, ezúttal egy kicsit határozottabban. Grell finoman eltolta magától, kézbe vette William kezét, és az ingjének gallérjához vezette. A Shinigami elvörösödött, ahogy éjfekete kesztyűbe bújtatott ujjai alatt megérezte Grell csíkos masniját.

– Bármikor megállíthatsz – biztosította Grell a másikat. Titokban azonban abban bízott, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni. Minél messzebbre mennek, annál fájdalmasabb lesz leállnia. Will azonban nem ellenkezett, csak erőtlenül meghúzta Grell szalagját, mire a masni kissé kibomlott. William reszkető kezekkel kísérelte meg kigombolni a halálisten ingjét, de minduntalan kudarcot vallott. Grell felkuncogott, nem gúnyosan, csak meglepetten, végül saját maga lazította meg a szalagját és gombolta végig az ingjét.

– Feszült vagy, Will – súgta. – Félsz tőlem?

– Nem tudom. – William megrázta a fejét, továbbra sem nézve Grell szemébe. – Zavarban vagyok, Grell-san.

– Grell – javította a halálisten mosolyogva. – Hagyjuk a formalitásokat, édesem. Nincs mitől félned.

Grell játékosan meghúzgálta a fekete nyakkendőjét. A selymes anyag csomója kibomlott, a fekete nyakkendő a padlóra hullott. William enyhén elpirult, ahogy megérezte, hogy Grell lassan nekiáll kigombolni az ingjét. Szemét továbbra is a nyakkendőn tartva meredt előre, és egyre pirosabb lett. Mikor megérezte Grell kesztyűtlen tenyerét a mellkasára simulni, egy csöppet összerezzent.

– Fázol? – suttogta Grell.

– N-nem, ez… – motyogta Will. Grell gyöngéden az álla alá nyúlt, hogy finoman felemelhesse a fejét, és végre a szemébe nézhessen, de William megmakacsolta magát, és félénken Grell mellkasához bújt. A vörös Shinigami meglepetten felnyikkant.

– Naaa, mi a baj? – kérdezte szinte gügyögve, úgy, ahogy ez ember egy kisgyerekhez beszél. William arcát Grell mellkasához simította és ügyetlenül hozzábújt, karjait a másik köré fonva. Grell nevetett, de nem rosszindulatúan. Megsimogatta William felforrósodott arcát. – Mi az, szívem? Mi bánt, hm? Nekem elmondhatod.

– Grell… – William óvatosan megrázta a fejét, és úgy maradt.

– Igazán édes vagy, mikor így hozzám bújsz – súgta Grell, és újra meg újra végigsimított hosszú ujjaival William arcán. – Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen jó téged a karjaimban tartani. De Will… mitől lettél hirtelen ilyen kis félénk? Igazán nem ilyennek ismertelek meg…

 – Szégyellem magam – érkezett a válasz.

– Igazán? És miért? – Grell nem tűnt megbántottnak, csak szórakozottnak.

– Mert… ha elmondom, nevetni fogsz.

– Honnan tudod? – Grell összefűzte az ujjaikat. William még mindig a mellkasán pihentette a fejét; a vörös halálisten érezte, hogy teljesen összevissza kalapált szegény szíve. Ettől csak még inkább késztetést érzett arra, hogy magához szorítsa és megnyugtassa.

– Gondolom.

– Tegyünk egy próbát – biztatta Grell kedvesen, megszorítva a kezét.

William hatalmasat szusszantott; Grell óvatosan köré fonta a karjait. Valamiért olyan esetlennek, olyan sebezhetőnek érezte a másikat; szinte kötelességének számított, hogy megvédje. William óvatosan mocorgott a karjaiban, próbálva szokni a helyzetet; egyelőre ott akart maradni, és Grell nem akadályozta meg ebben. Lassan, nagyon lassan bírta csak kimondani az igazságot:

– Én még sosem… Soha nem voltam senki olyannal, mint te.

Grell sóhajtott. _Csak ennyi! Ennyiről van szó!_ Megnyugodva homlokon csókolta Williamet, félresöpörve pár tincset az arcából, és melegen rámosolygott.

– Igazán megtisztelve érzem magam, hogy engem választottál – mondta halkan.

William végre felemelte a fejét; smaragdzöld szemei világítottak a gyertyafényben. Az apró lángok táncoló sziluettjei visszatükröződtek fényes íriszében. Ajkai megremegtek, ahogy a választ kereste.

– Szóval, nem baj? Hogy én…?

– Nem. – Grell elmosolyodott; éles fogai megcsillantak a félhomályban. – Tudom, hogy miket mondanak rólam. Vad vagyok és lázadó. De tudod… ha nagyon akarom, igazán gyengéd tudok lenni.

William bólintott, és óvatosan felemelte reszkető tenyerét, majd Grell mellkasára fektette, egyenesen a szíve fölé. Meglepetésében elkerekedtek a szemei, ahogy megérezte, milyen erősen ver Grell szíve. A Shinigami lehajolt, és William nyakába csókolt.

– Édes vagy, Will ~ – lehelte.

A Shinigami riadt tekintete az ajtó felé rebbent. Grell elvigyorodott, ahogy megértette, mire gondol a másik.

– Bezártam – biztosította Williamet. – A titkok idebent maradnak. Rendben?

William válaszul lassan és óvatosan hátradőlt, fejét a kanapé karfáján nyugtatva, felfedve a sima bőrt a nyakán. Grell értette a célzást, és egészen meghatódott a bizalomtól. Feltérdelt a kanapéra, és föléhajolt. A fekete Shinigami lehunyta a szemét, ahogy Grell édes, pillekönnyű csókokkal borította a torkát. Lassan felengedett a másik karjaiban; az iménti zavart felváltotta egy kellemes érzés. Végre nem volt egyedül. Végre törődtek vele. Minden érintés tiszta volt és gyengéd. William, életében először úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik azzal, mit hoz a holnap, és Grellre bízta magát.

 A vörös Shinigami felemelte a fejét, és William kábult tekintetével találta szemben magát. Elmosolyodott, édesen és könnyedén. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy így megadná magát. Grell félt egy kicsit, hogy túlságosan erőszakosnak találná, így lassan és óvatosan haladt, amit William azzal hálált meg, hogy lépésről lépésre megnyílt a halálisten előtt. Izmai elernyedtek; kesztyűs kezével Grellét kereste. A Shinigami a tenyerébe vette a kezét, és a fogaival húzta le a kesztyűit, vigyázva, hogy tűhegyes fogsora ne sértse fel a másik bőrét.

Másodperceken keresztül bámultak egymásra: William félig a kanapén fekve, Grell felette térdelve. _Ha most nem teszem meg, talán sosem tudom meg, milyen_ – gondolta William, és icipicit felemelte a fejét. Csak centik választották el a két halálisten arcát; ezt a távolságot könnyedén áthidalta. Ajkát Grelléhez érintette egy pillanatra; a Shinigami meglepődve csókolt vissza. Pár pillanatig ismerkedtek ezzel az új érzéssel, majd Grell puhatolózva rávette Williamet, hogy mélyítsék el a csókot. A halálisten enyhén elnyílt ajkai összeforrtak Grellével, és még sokáig, nagyon sokáig nem engedték el.

 Grell William mellkasára csúsztatta a tenyerét; William ráfektette a sajátját. Érezte száguldó pulzusát, ahogy felemésztette a vágy. Mikor már egyikük sem kapott levegőt, zihálva húzódtak el egymástól.

– Ugye tudod – lihegte Grell enyhén elpirulva –, hogy ezt már akkor… a vizsga napján…?

– Én is szerettem volna – válaszolta William kifulladva. – De nem éreztem helyesnek.

– És most annak érzed? – csipkelődött Grell, William hófehér mellkasát simogatva az ujjbegyeivel.

– Nem tudom. – William felült, hogy ismét Grell mellkasához bújhasson. Arcát a halálisten puha bőréhez simította, és lehunyta a szemét. Grell mélyen, szívből felnevetett; William érezte, ahogy a mellkasa megremeg ettől a mozdulattól.

– Hihetetlenül aranyos, amikor ezt csinálod – súgta a fülébe. – Tudod, mit? Megengedem neked, hogy addig maradj így, ameddig csak akarsz. Mit szólsz?

– Jó – motyogta Will félénken, és egy szerény puszit lehelt Grell mellkasára. A Shinigami felsóhajtott, a bőre libabőrössé lett William ajkának érintésétől.

– Ezek után – mondta halkan –, ha kell, az életem árán is megvédelek. Mindig vigyázni fogok rád.

William Grell ingjébe rejtette az arcát. Mosolygott.


End file.
